Talk:Vitality
Healing potency? Anyone have a source on this? It's the first I've heard of it. Comparing +10 Healing Magic to +10 VIT with a PLD strongest cure, Cure IV, should not show much if any improvement. A WHM Cure V gets about 1 HP recovered for every +3 Healing Magic so I am assuming Cure IV will be 5 to 1 or greater. The +10 healing magic at most will see about 2 HP on Cure IV, probably +1 or no change on Cure III. Unless its giving them that last little boost to push them to the next +1 HP mark. I tested it on BST/WHM with [[Genbu's Kabuto which has +15 VIT using Cure III and saw no change personally but maybe PLD is different? I'm unable test PLD. --Bekisa 00:44, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I was leveling as my SCH earlier tonight, and was hit with Wild Oats for the -10 VIT effect. At around -7 to -8, I was healing only about 11 HP per cure. I thought it was odd, since I was curing previously for 16 HP consistantly. At around -5 to -6, I was up to 12 HP. Around -2 to -3, I healed for about 14 HP. So VIT definitely has a direct influence on Cure spell potency, perhaps around 1 HP per 2 or so VIT would be my guess based on what I noticed just from this small instance. I'm rather curious as to if the modifier is for the target, so if the target's VIT is altered, the amount cured changes? Perhaps in that, in a round-about way, VIT affects how well one's body is able to be cured/healed by another - essentially how well it's able to repair with aid, in a sense? I might have to do some more research, or someone else could if they were able to get to it faster than I. ^^ Elixer_Of_Quetz 00:00, 28 Dec 2007 (CST) Edited: 01:41, 31 Mar 2008 (CST) Theory on VIT and Cures I believe that based on the evidence below that there is definitely a correlation between VIT and Cure potency. I don't believe that this relation is worth any further notice. Considering the fact that Monks and Paladins have the most VIT, VIT serves many roles which include higher potency for Chakra, defense (since they have light armor), and weaponskill modifications. My speculation is that VIT provides Paladins an edge on defense but also potency on Cures to enhance Enmity. The VIT to HP recovered from heals compared to Enmity tables, like Kanican's, show that the edge on cure potency from VIT definitely contributes to Enmity ratio as the Paladin increases in level (see Kanican). Now, also consider, the table says the major factor in hate is the target's level. Paladins usually cure only themselves in battle. As the Paladin reaches higher levels, their hate from curing reduces but VIT compensates for some of the hate lost curing her or his self, and teammates. Just something to consider.--CristinathePaladin 04:23, 15 August 2008 (UTC) VIT effects cures: A test on PLD I was discussing this with some of the WHMs in my LS and they had never heard of it. I am PLD75/WAR and just tested it out with help from a giants drink. I took off all my VIT+ gear I could and ended up with: 77+7 VIT 64+7 MND I did not remove the extra 7 VIT because it would involve removing the MND and since MND is a known modifier for cures it would alter the test results. I then cure IVed myself for 383 points and put all my gear back on making my stats: 77+50 VIT (an added 43 VIT) 64+7 MND (unchanged) The resulting cure IV did a total of 391 points. This is an 8 point difference in cures. 8/43 = 0.186 (We'll round to 0.2 cause it's a nicer number) That means that for every approximate 5 VIT added on you will do an extra 1HP on any given cure, at least for PLD. Results: Priliminary results support that VIT is a hidden modifier on cures. Suggestion: Get MND+ or cure%+. This is such a small modifier you shouldn't worry about it. --Veloxe 14:02, 3 August 2007 (CDT) I would argue the point about "extra 1HP on any given cure" isn't demonstrated in you experiment as it only demonstrates that effect on the tested spell of Cure IV. I suspect the effect is lessened on lower tier cures.--Tarundi 20:21, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Now did you cure yourself or someone else? Making VIT on the TARGET of the cure affects the cure rate? --Ash 02:09, 27 January 2008 (UTC) There used to be a page somewhere of an Elvaan WHM who had information of the formulas for all Cure spells, even Blue Magic healing spells, and I found them to be very accurate. At the end of the page, they tested what was the most one could possibly cure for. However, I can't seem to find this webpage again and can't figure out how I found it to begin with. I also can't seem to find anyone who knows what I'm talking about. Regardless, IIRC, the formulas basically stated MND+1 = Healing Magic+5 = VIT+3. I only remember this, because I remember being disappointed in the fact that the Genbu's Kabuto was better for healing than any Head piece my Red Mage could wear (NOTE: This was before the Goliard Saio Set was added.) Malumultimus 12:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) This is easy to test, just go into Salvage as WHM, you start with -30 VIT and -30 MND. Watch how much your cure potency is affected when you get the VIT cell. Its your VIT, not the target's, and how effective it is, seems to depend if you are at the soft cap yet or not. Once you hit the soft cap it makes a very small difference, but before that, like the difference between -30VIT and normal can make as big a difference as 30-40 hp on Cure IV. -Vyvian 20:33, 31 August 2008 (UTC)